


Жениться вам надо, барин!

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд — миллиардер, гений-изобретатель, а Джон исполняет обязанности телохранителя и личного ассистента при Гарольде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жениться вам надо, барин!

— Гарольд, тебе надо срочно жениться!  
Гарольд оторвался от созерцания графиков и схем на экране компьютера и с удивлением посмотрел на Джона — не в правилах его личного ассистента было врываться в кабинет Финча, да и еще с такими заявлениями,  
— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Гарольд.  
— Вышел свежий номер «Татлера», — буркнул Риз, садясь в кресло, стоящее напротив стола Гарольда, и протягивая ему журнал. — Посмотри тридцатую страницу.  
Финч особенно не интересовался светской хроникой, однако, журнал взял и даже открыл на тридцатой странице.  
— Второй абзац сверху, — подсказал Джон.  
— Статья про благотворительный аукцион, на котором мы присутствовали? Так, «среди присутствующих также был замечен Гарольд Финч со своим неизменным и очаровательным спутником — Джоном», — прочитал Гарольд. — Мне надо жениться, чтобы о тебе больше не писали в глянцевом журнале?  
— Конечно, нет, — раздраженно ответил Риз. — Тебе стоит жениться, чтобы меня не называли твоим спутником!  
— Вас смущает то, что о нас могут подумать как о гомосексуальной паре, мистер Риз? — подчеркнуто официально осведомился Финч, стараясь не улыбаться, больно уж у Джона был растерянный вид. — Что касается меня, подобные слухи вряд ли смогут навредить моей репутации. Кстати, на этом фото видно, что фрак на вас сидит идеально, Джон. Не зря я настоял на индивидуальном пошиве.  
— Гарольд, это неправильно. Я не про фрак и слухи о нас как о паре, если что. Просто на таких вечерах с тобой рядом должна быть жена, невеста, девушка, подруга.… А я должен быть в тени и обеспечивать твою безопасность  
— Ты прекрасно справляешься и с ролью «жены», и с ролью телохранителя, Джон, — улыбаясь, сказал Финч. — Но я учту твои пожелания на будущее. Может быть, у тебя есть подходящие кандидатки?  
— Мисс Саманта Гроувз, — быстро ответил Риз.  
— Я могу назвать Саманту своим другом, и я восхищаюсь ей как ученым, но не более того, — покачал головой Гарольд.  
— Мисс Зои Морган?  
— Мисс Морган — эффектная женщина, но она больше заинтересована в своей карьере, чем в создании семьи, — ответил Финч, возвращаясь к графику на экране компьютера.  
— Мисс Самин Шоу?  
— О, мы совсем разные по характеру. Да и насколько я знаю, она тесно сотрудничает со спецслужбами, вряд ли у нее есть время на личную жизнь.  
— Гарольд, — укорил его Джон, — еще немного и ты как герои фильма «Чудеса науки» создашь идеальную женщину из компьютера!  
— А это хорошая мысль,— рассеянно ответил Финч. — Жаль, что трудноосуществимая.  
— Я… — начал было Джон.  
— Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — перебил его Гарольд. — Чтобы я не был одинок, не проводил все вечера за работой в кабинете и появлялся в обществе чаще, как того требует мое положение, и обязательно под руку с женой или подругой. Но тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — ворчливо ответил Риз, забирая журнал со стола и метко бросая его в мусорную корзину у двери. — Но если вдруг ты все-таки решишь создать Лизу, обязательно позови меня. Я займу у Фаско несколько журналов с подходящими красотками на обложках.  
— Несомненно, мистер Риз. А теперь, если я не ошибаюсь, вам пора делать дежурный вечерний обход дома и территории.  
— Конечно. Спокойной ночи, мистер Финч, — учтиво сказал Джон, открывая дверь.  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Риз.  



End file.
